swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
龍王群島
Dragon Archipelago Final Map.jpg Dragon Archipelago Intro.png Dragon Archipelago Enemies.jpg Wyvern Profile.jpg Earth Dragon Profile.jpg Dark Dragon Profile.jpg Ancient Dragon Profile.jpg Undead Dragon DA Profile.jpg Dragonian Profile.jpg Kaiser Dragon Profile.jpg Tiamat Profile.jpg Bahamut Profile.jpg 困難 - 非常困難 進入地圖消耗體力: 6點 地點屬性加成: 風 (+350 Max HP) *解鎖自: 熾炎火山 *解鎖: 殞落源點 Dragon Archipelago has 3 routes. Each leading to a boss. This is when things start to difficult. Fortunately though, the rewards are great. There are 2 different armor sets you can get here, Dragon Knight & Dragon Kaiser. The Kaiser set is a unique set in that you can only have 1 of them, as 1 of the pieces is a reward for completing this zone's collectible. The Rare Encounter is the Dragonian, who drops 1 of the Kaiser pieces. You also get the Bahamut Pet here, and the 龍石 Relic here. 小提示: The Undead Dragon can remove 2點武器耐久度 with his grey attack. It is possible to encounter him on the Bahamut path. __TOC__ 地圖資料 0. Descending Point 1. 翼龍群島 " Wyvern Islands " 遭遇: Wyvern 2. 玄龍三角 " Dragon Triangle " 獲得 500 遊戲幣 獲得 1個 龍石 獲得 1點地圖熟練度 (熟練度全滿後，獲得1個去汙劑) 沒事發生 損失 100 HP 損失 150 HP & Injured 損失 1點體力 損失 1點體力 & Wet 損失 2點體力 & 獲得 海洋石 Demoralized狀態 Oily狀態 遭遇: Sea Serpent ﻿3. 廢棄已久的登陸點 " Long-abandoned Landing Site " 遭遇: Dark Dragon 4. 藏寶處 " Buried Treasure " 獲得 600 遊戲幣 獲得 1個 龍石 獲得 1個 靈魂石 獲得 1個 盜賊之鎚 獲得 1個 急救箱 獲得 1個 營火 稀有蹤跡 Dragon Tail (Two-Headed Kaiser Dragon 收集物) Soul Stand (Two-Headed Kaiser Dragon 收集物) ﻿5. 巨型龍岩 " Dragon Rock " 遭遇: Earth Dragon 6. 海底遺跡 " Underwater Ruins " 獲得 500 遊戲幣 獲得 1個 龍石 獲得 1點地點熟練度 沒事發生 損失 100 HP 損失 150 HP & Injured 損失 1點體力 損失 1點體力 & 濕透 損失 2點體力 & 獲得 海洋石 Demoralized狀態 Oily狀態 遭遇: Sea Serpent 7. 龍紋原石 " Primitive Dragon Stone " 獲得 550 Sword 遊戲幣 獲得 1個 龍石 獲得 2個 龍石 獲得 1個 靈魂石 獲得 龍石熟練度 +3 (熟練度全滿後，獲得700 遊戲幣) 稀有蹤跡 Dragon Tail (Two-Headed Kaiser Dragon 收集物) 8. 龍塚灘 " Dragongrave Beach " 遭遇: Ancient Dragon 9. 遠古龍族遺址 " Ancient Dragonian Ruins " 獲得 650 遊戲幣 獲得 2點地點熟練度 (800 遊戲幣 if Mastered) 獲得 1個 龍石 獲得 1個 鑽石 獲得 Antidote 獲得 Cleanser 稀有蹤跡 Soul Stand(Two-Headed Kaiser Dragon 收集物) Dragon Tail(Two-Headed Kaiser Dragon 收集物) 10. 海底溫泉 " Underwater Hot Springs " (Requires 1 Star Location Mastery) 遭遇: Ancient Dragon 11. 水梯 " Water Slide " 獲得 2點體力 & 200 HP 損失 500 遊戲幣 損失 150 HP & 濕透 損失 300 HP 損失 1點體力 & 損失 100 HP 損失 2點體力 沒事發生 劇毒狀態 Demoralized狀態 Scared狀態 12. 帝龍座 " The Throne " Kaiser Dragon (Boss 1) 13. 魔龍之舌 " Tiamat's Tongue " (Requires 2 Star Location Mastery) 獲得 2點體力 & 200 HP 損失 500 遊戲幣 損失 150 HP & 濕透狀態 損失 300 HP 損失 1點體力 & 損失 100 HP 損失 2點體力 沒事發生 劇毒狀態 Demoralized狀態 Scared狀態 14. 龍影通道 " Dragon Shadow Passageway " Encounter: Dark Dragon 15. 魔龍的巢穴 " Tiamat's Lair﻿" Tiamat (Boss 2) 16. 變異晶體 " Mutated Crystals " 損失 150 HP 損失 150 HP & 遭遇 Undead Dragon 損失 300 HP 損失 1點體力 & 損失 100 HP Oily狀態 Sticky狀態 稀有蹤跡 沒事發生 17. 龍王殿 " Temple of the Dragon King " Bahamut (Boss 3) 敵人資料 Earth Dragon 1,200 HP; 65 EXP Sea Serpent 1,050 HP; 65 EXP Wyvern 900 HP; 65 EXP Quick(-1 hand) Can cause Oily, Poisoned Status Ancient Dragon 1,100 HP; 65 EXP Quick(-1 hand) Dark Dragon 1,000 HP; 65 EXP Quick(-1 hand) Can cause Cursed Status 特殊敵人: Dragonian 1,300 HP; 300xp Quick(-1 hand) 掉落: 2個 龍石 2個 靈魂石 3個 劍之粉末 Legendary Chest - (Dragon Kaiser Talisman 10/26 Accessory Dragon Kaiser Set) Elixir of Life Boss 1: Kaiser Dragon 2,000 HP; 150 EXP (+25,000 EXP 首殺經驗) Can cause Burnt status, Quick (4 Hands) 掉落: 獲得 700 遊戲幣 獲得 1200 遊戲幣 (If you have the Kaiser Dragon's Soul Orb) 獲得 1個 龍石 獲得 1個 海洋石 獲得 1個 靈魂石 Kaiser Dragon's Soul Orb (Two-Headed Kaiser Dragon 收集物) Treasure Chest - (Drake Armor, Main Armor 15/7, Dragon Knight Set) Legendary Chest - (Dragon Kaiser Helm, Sec Armor 10/26, Dragon Kaiser Set) Boss 2: Tiamat 2,400 HP; 185 EXP (+35,000 EXP 首殺經驗) Can cause Injured & Frostbitten status, Fast (-2 hand) 掉落: 獲得 750 遊戲幣 獲得 1個 魔石 獲得 1個 龍石 獲得 1個 黑曜石 獲得 1個 靈魂石 Treasure Chest - (Drake Helm, Secondary Armor 14/4, Dragon Knight Set) Legendary Chest - (Tiamat's Soul Orb, 龍石遺物) Boss 3: Bahamut 2,800 HP; 230 EXP (+50,000 EXP 首殺經驗) Can cause Demoralized, Scared, & Burnt, Quick (-1 hand) 掉落: 獲得 800 遊戲幣 獲得 1500 遊戲幣 (If you have Dragon Taming 101) 獲得 2000 遊戲幣 (If you have the Bahamut Pet) 獲得 1個 龍石 獲得 1個 隕石 獲得 1個 靈魂石 獲得 1個 能源之鎚 獲得 1個 時間之鎚 獲得 Bahamut (寵物) Dragon Taming 101 (Two-Headed Kaiser Dragon 收集物) Legendary Chest - (Bahamut's Soul Orb (30/20 Accessory) 稀有道具 Getting 1-4 Star Mastery at this location unlocks the following Rare Items in the Adventure Store. 1-Star: Dragon Kaiser Talisman: Dragon Kaiser Set: 150 Smith Tokens 2-Stars: Dragon Kaiser Helm: Dragon Kaiser Set: 150 Smith Tokens 3-Stars: Tiamat's Soul Orb: 龍石 Relic: 110 Smith Tokens 4-Stars: Bahamut's Soul Orb: 30/20 Accessory: 180 Smith Tokens 其他語言 *英文 Category:隕石 Category:龍石 Category:靈魂石 Category:能源之鎚 Category:時間之鎚 Category:黑曜石 Category:海洋石 Category:劍之粉末 Category:鑽石 Category:盜賊之鎚 Category:急救箱 Category:營火 Category:冒險地圖 Category:冒險